Watching the rain
by FishChipzen
Summary: Laura watches the rain . . . (Drabble from the fish (Idea from r/WritingPrompts from an IP titled "Rainy Porch" posted by Syraphia))


Laura was sitting out in the porch of their quaint little home. Canada had been nice to her and Logan, the fresh yet frigid breezes always caught her off-guard and wanting to seek her father's warmth whether through hugging him or being cradled by him inside those burly arms of his. Moments like those were common between the father and daughter duo, both savoring the moments that they have for with each other in the sanctity of their lonesome selves.

Looking out to the grand wilderness of Canada, she found herself huffing out white wisps of warm breaths against the frigid air of the rainy after noon. The clouds had barely made themselves known that day before their peaceful addling were interrupted not so subtly by the gusting rains.

If they were speaking rare then that was that, the rain that is. The soft kisses of the rain's damp lips of a breeze wallowed over the girl as she braced in on herself, blanket over her body and arms circled on herself. She was a small ball of pleasant feelings, particularly heartwarming awe when you look at her fragile figure. Well, her father and a she knew better than that. The kid could take a bullet in the head and walk it off. So was her mutation; so was the mutation she'd inherited from her father.

"Laura, scoot." Following her father's half-order, half-request she moved over to her left. Bouncing childishly as she went, her smiling face eventually found her father's who smiled in response and brought himself over to the now empty seat beside his daughter dearest.

"What're you doing here all alone?" He asked. His left arm was already out stretched and encompassing the small frame of the girl in a half hug by the time he had spoken these words, the warmth of paternal-affection washing over the small child's body. Not even second guessing her actions she quickly wrapped herself around her father's body and savoring the heat that was found there.

The rain swept up Logan's prior question as they now sat in complete silence with only the sounds of Canada's somber rainy season atmosphere and the gentle pitter-patter of the rain being the only source of sound to be heard. The trees danced against the wind in a gentle waltz to the tune of the rain's howling. And as if the world's chronometer had malfunction, all sat still and time, now being their impromptu photographer, caught the small moment of the two in its own lenses.

Framing the two and their new found peace with each other, the small moment seemed to have lasted for quite a while with both parties and the nature refusing to blot out the warm father-daughter atmosphere they were exuding.

That would all come to a short pause though as Laura's small voice rang out on Logan's inhuman ears. "Just looking at the rain, daddy." Logan found himself smiling at the title, repeating the word over and over his head as if it was the word of god. Given that god was this small child now wrapped around his chest and surreptitiously stealing the warmth from his body, which he didn't mind.

He sent his ragged, calloused hands across his daughter's scalp "Yeah . . . the rain's nice isn't it?"

* * *

 ** _-Fish_**

 _Hallo~! Fish here with this little drabble of mine. I haven't really strayed far from the fandom that I started writing from a year ago, which is RWBY, so here I am trying something new and writing for Logan. I've always been a fan of one of the grand daddies of comic books thanks to the movies and the FUCKING amazing portrayal of him by_ _hugh jackman. I haven't really been reading much comics, manga sure, but comics nah. So when I started looking for one of the stories that was associated with Wolverine I found X-23. It was *cough* **FUCKING AMAZING** too and thus I was introduced to the badass clone daughter of Logan._

 _So you can image how hard I flipped when the movie was announced, and how awed I was at the actual movie after watching it. So there, after I walked out of the cinema in my lonesome self I realized: "I should write for Logan too"_

 _And I did~!_

 _Took a long time though before I finally got my shit together and made this drabble. Expect more from me here in Logan and there in RWBY. I'm just really bad at writing so that's why there's been a lot of hold up in terms of my writing. Your harshest critic can sometimes be yourself. Any ways enough from me . . ._

 _SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME~!_


End file.
